shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Neckross Armada
Introduction neckross armada is an old friend of crane and is like an uncle to ivan he is said to have the same level of haki as red haired shanks Appearance armada is a normal height man he has balck hair his left eye is blue and his right eye is black he has a scar in a shape of an x above his left eyebrow he wears a red shirt with long sleeves short black pants black shoes and a red coat on his back and a sword that he holds in his hand Personality armada is pronounced a very lazy guy he hardly stays awake at morning or at night he doesnt like it when hhe has to wake all he wants is to take a nap yet he isnt always lazy he liked to drink sake tell jokes and have fun just like crane he also has a soft side for kids its unknown if they both grew up like that or that they both always wanted to have kids Abilities and Powers Swordmanship armada carries a sword in his hand he is very skilled and can cut threw steel Hand to Hand Combat armada doesnt often fight using his hands but he is very skilled at that Physical Strength armada may have ordinary human strength but yet he can still hold back heavy attacks Agility armada is slow for being incredibly lazy Endurance armada endurance is unknown Weapons armada holds a sword with his hand instead of wearing it he carries it around always Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation armadas haki is incredible he is able of predicting his enemies next move before they even think about it Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments even though armada only uses this haki on some ocasions he can make his body as hard as steel Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King armada can use this haki to knock out an entire army of marine soldiers who have weak wills Relationships Crew even if armada is incredibly lazy he cant say no to have some fun with his crew he likes to drink sake with them and go on adventures together although he refuses to wake up without a good reason Enemies armada doesnt believe that violence can solve anything he tries to talk to his enemies to make them reconsider a fight but if they refuse than he has no choice but to fight History at first armada was a pirate in a crew along with crane they were friends that time but when they were about 21 they left the crew to start there own crew after years they met again and armada was surprised to see that crane was married and had kids but they were only babies back then and thats why the y not even ivan remembered him after that they departed and continued on with there lives and after years armada and his crew have arrived at the island were ivan and his sisters and niece lived armada was able to reconize ivan because of his bandages they then settled together and knew each other except for luke who had left the village to become a pirate ivan liked calling armada uncle because he was like an uncle to him once armada left he promised to meet ivan in the grand line or the new world until now its unknown where is armada and his crew or what are they doing Major Battles armada vs kaidou (escaped) Quotes *"now water will drown me no fire will burn me no force will stop me until i finish what i started' *"yeah im a lazyass i think its a pain getting up in the morning and i dont like violence but still dont mess with me" Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Male